Puerto Bories
Puerto bories 5.jpg Puerto bories 4.jpg Puerto bories 3.jpg Puerto bories 2.jpg Puerto bories 1.jpg Singular 4.jpg Singular 2.jpg Introduction Puerto Bories was founded as a company town for the Sociedad Explotadora Tierra del Fuego (SETF) in about 1913, although the site had been previously used for other smaller scale operations, including a tallow-production activity and a small sawmill. The SETF operation, locally known as the "frigorifico" (freezer or cold-storage plant) consisted of a processing centre for the large sheep stations (estancias) in the surrounding parts of Chile and Argentina, and the products included mutton, fat (tallow), wool, hides, and the "tripas" (offal) from sheep production. The SETF operation contained its own power generation, which at first was fired by coal and wood, and later by natural gas that was (and is) available in the region. The coal and gas fired steam boilers powered an electrical generation system as well as the extensive refrigeration works necessary to freeze the meat products that were held for periods of time awaiting ships that would transport these products to markets, primarily in the United Kingdom. Although the SETF was locally incorporated (in Chile) the bulk of the management and technology, and capital, was British or from the British Commonwealth. A small residential community was established surrounding the industrial plant and included housing for the managers and senior technical personnel, who were mostly though not exclusively British. There were also tennis courts and a swimming pool, and even a radio station. Later, a hotel, the "Hotel Cisne de Cuello Negro," was added. The name of the hotel derives from the Black Necked Swan which is commonly seen in the waters near Puerto Bories and elsewhere in southern Chile. The plant was bankrupted in the 1990s, and mostly dismantled, before attaining the National Heritage Building status. Today the "frigorifico" at Puerto Bories is a national monument and museum. Guided tours are available for a nominal fee and these allow visitors to view the largest and best preserved operation of its type in all of Patagonia. The nearby residential area, has been converted into a luxury hotel, The Singular Patagonia. Location Puerto Bories is located just 5 kilometres from Puerto Natales, and is accessed by the Y-300 going North. Weather Cold moderate rainy weather, without dry season but with microclimates. The annual media temperature is 8°C, meanwhile during summer time the temperature goes from 10° to 18°C. The annual media rain is 450 mm. Getting There & Away Travel to and from Puerto Bories involves going through Puerto Natales, which is a much bigger town. The nearest commercial airport is at Punta Arenas, with regular flights by LAN Chile and Sky Airline from Santiago via Puerto Montt. Buses travel from Punta Arenas to Puerto Natales. Navimag Ferries travels from Puerto Montt to Puerto Natales and back, while Cruceros Australis operates between Puerto Natales and Ushuaia and back. From Puerto Natales, is 5 kilometres North on the Y-300. Accommodation Accommodation in town is sparse, with only The Singular Patagonia. There are many more hotels in nearby Puerto Natales. Category:Chile Category:Patagonia Category:Magallanes Category:Puerto Bories